


Hunting Beneath the Moon

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, EVERYONE IS A FRICKING IDIOT, F/F, I have no idea why i wrote this, I just want Ruby to leave the Hunters already, I think we all know that Ruby is the wolf..., Im Writing OUaT Fanfiction in 2021., Other, i have no idea what the hell im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: An Once Upon a Time/Percy Jackson AU. Ruby is a lonely Hunter of Artemis, not expecting to find forbidden love during a visit to Camp Half-Blood.
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing this late at night in 2021. If you are reading Once fanfiction now, you are a legend. Please comment and leave kudos if you like it!

Ruby Lucas was a hunter. In more ways than one. Being one of the lone children of the wolf goddess, Lupa, Ruby was a werewolf, which meant she was a predator. But she was also a Hunter of Artemis.

She had run away from home when she was fourteen, as her father was growing sick of having a werewolf around attracting monsters. He was a zoologist, specializing in canines. He fell in love with Lupa (in human form, of course), without knowing that their daughter would be part wolf.

When Ruby ran away, she only had a vague idea of where she was going, she had heard her father mention a camp for Roman demigods. She, unlike many other half-bloods, Ruby had known what she was. Her father had explained everything to her when she was twelve, the time she had first started “wolfing out”, as she called it.

Along the way to Camp Jupiter, she made a friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, a daughter of Vesta. Together they travelled to the Roman camp and made a place for themselves there.

But Ruby quickly realized that she didn’t belong at Camp Jupiter either. Other than a few friends in the Fifth cohort, and the praetor, Reyna, most people avoided her, wary of her species.

So when the Hunters of Artemis came to camp, Ruby immediately took a liking to them. They didn’t avoid her or bully her because she was part wolf. They didn’t seem to be afraid or wary of her at all. During their stay, they took an interest in the werewolf. 

When it was time for the Hunters to depart, their leader, Thalia Grace, came to Ruby and asked her if she’d like to join. Ruby happily accepted and said goodbye to Mary Margaret and her other friends. The Hunters could use a girl who could track monsters with her nose, Thalia had joked.

Now Ruby had been with the Hunters of Artemis for three years. Not aging, Ruby was still sixteen, the age she had been when she joined the Hunters. Not being able to age was only one of the add-ons of being a Hunter. She also had to swear off love.

That meant the werewolf would never find her mate. While the human part of Ruby was fine with that, the wolf inside her howled, longing love. Ruby ignored this and zoned back into the conversation the Hunters were having around the campfire. 

“As I was saying,” Thalia said, giving Ruby a look. “I need three volunteers to go with me to Camp Half-Blood to check up on some business concerning some recent monster attacks.” The leader looked around expectantly.

Two girls around Rubys age- the age they had joined the Hunters, at least- raised their hands. Regina, a serious and prim daughter of Hecate, and Emma Swan, a feisty yet laid back descendant of Apollo. They were close friends of Rubys, and looked at her hopefully, as the three of them usually stuck together.

The wolf shrugged, as if to say “why not?”, and raised her hand. Thalia clapped her hands together.

“Cool. We leave first thing tomorrow. Now get some rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Regina, Emma, and Thalia arrive at Camp Half-Blood.

“Thalia wasn’t kidding when she said first thing,” Emma grumbled as she, Regina and Ruby hiked after their leader. It was barely light out and the four had already walked for three hours. Emma was just starting to wake up, along with Regina, but Ruby was just starting to fall asleep. She didn’t rest the previous night, despite Thalia's orders.

“You won't have to complain for much longer, Em.” Thalia pointed ahead, and they saw a pine tree in front of a Greek looking arch. Camp Half-Blood.

As they approached, a blonde ran to the entrance of the camp to greet them. Thalia went to hug her, then turned towards her Hunters. “Guys, this is Annabeth, an Athena kid. This is Emma, a legacy of Apollo, Regina, daughter of Hecate. Oh, and our very own werewolf, Ruby, daughter of Lupa.” 

The blonde Greeks eyes widened at that last introduction. “Um… Can she… control it?... I've heard what werewolves could do, and I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” She looked awkward and tense, staring at Ruby but not meeting the wolf's eyes.

“Yes, she can control it.” Thalia assured her friend. Then she grinned mischievously at Ruby. “But I still wouldn’t tick her off. Just because she can keep the wolf from eating anyone doesn’t mean she won't beat the crap out of anyone who makes her really mad.”

Annabeth looked relieved. “Is it okay if we don’t tell anyone that she's a werewolf? I don’t want to cause a panic.” Thalia nodded and Annabeth led them into the camp.

Campers sat around the courtyard, doing various activities. A few of them looked up, but then returned to their thing, as if girls wearing all pale purple and carrying bows walked into camp everyday. Annabeth led them to a silver cabin with a crescent moon over the door. Artemis had no children, so her cabin was mostly honorary, only being used when the Hunters came to visit.

The Hunters went inside and unpacked their few belongings. Annabeth bid them goodbye and left. There were orange CHB (Camp Half-Blood) and skinny jeans on the beds, and the four Hunters got dressed. They laid down their bows and quivers on their bedside tables.

Ruby started to sit down, but Thalia stopped her. “Go outside and socialize, guys!” Emma and Regina started to argue, but then closed their mouths and exited the cabin. “Rubes, nobody knows what you are here. Make some friends.” Thalia smiled reassuringly and motioned towards the door.

Ruby stepped into the bright courtyard and looked around. Emma and Regina had already sat down with some campers playing instruments, most likely the children of Apollo. Not feeling the need to join them, Ruby went and stood in the shadow of a tree.

“Hey!”

Ruby turned to see a girl with apple-red hair waving at her from a table. “You're one of the Hunters, right? Come sit with us!” The wolf walked over to the table where the girl was and sat down. There was another girl sitting there, with her nose buried in a book. Both of them appeared to be Ruby’s age.

“Im Ariel!” The redhead said, and grinned broadly. “I'm a Kymopoleia kid.” 

“My name's Ruby. Some people call me Red. My mom's Lupa.” She smiled at Ariel and turned to the other girl. She was cute, with brown hair pinned back with a yellow beret. “Whatcha reading?” Ruby asked.

The girl looked up. “Oh, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Nothing you’d know.” She spoke with a hot accent (yet Ruby would never admit she thought so).

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “How old do you think I am?” She grinned wolfishly.

The girl blushed. “I don’t know, two hundred years or something?”

Ruby giggled. “I'm sixteen! At least, that was how old I was when I joined the Hunters, whom I have been with for three years.” The girl blushed even brighter and gave Ruby an apologetic look. The Hunter smiled kindly. “I’ve read Harry Potter.”

Just then Annabeth called Ruby. She said bye to Ariel and the other girl and went to join the blonde. “Hey, Ruby. I just wanted to tell you that I asked all the satyrs to keep quiet about…. Y’know. Since they can smell stuff?” 

Ruby nodded. She, too, could smell other magical creatures, including demigods. Then she pointed at the girl with the book, who had gone back to reading. Ariel was trying to annoy her by waving her hands over the book. “Who's that?”

“With the book? That's Belle, another child of Athena. Sorry if she's been rude, she's been like that with anyone but Ariel since she broke up with her boyfriend.”

Ruby gave her a confused look. “No, she was really nice. Boyfriend?”

“Robbie Gold. Most people call him by his last name. He's a child of Janus, and is a humongous jerk. Belle thought that he only needed love, but he continued to lie to her and treat her like crap.” 

Ruby nodded. She barely knew the girl, and had never met her ex, but already hated him. She walked over to where Emma and Regina were talking to a few campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bookmark this, as I will be adding more to it soon! The next chapter is most likely going to be lots of fluff between Rubes and Belle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some conversation and fluff!

It was evening, Ruby had spent the rest of the day hanging around close to Regina and Emma. She walked towards the woods, which was usually her happy place. She stood at the edge, staring into them, thinking.

“Careful. There’re sometimes monsters in the forest.” Ruby turned to see Belle walking over to her. “I didn’t catch your name, and I feel like yours is going to be worth knowing. Not many people talk using ‘whom’.” She smiled warmly. “Im Belle. My mom's Athena.”

“Im Ruby. I'm a daughter of Lupa. And I can handle a few monsters.” She returned Belle's smile. Her heart beat a little faster when the girl came to stand next to Ruby. Ruby frowned. She had an odd feeling in her throat and down in her gut. 

“Is something wrong?” Belle asked and Ruby realized that she was staring. The werewolf blushed.

“No, everythings fine!”

“Don’t lie to me. Something's up.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you! I mean, we just met… But I haven’t seen any reason I couldn’t trust you.”

Belle sighed. “Everybody lies. And you shouldn’t trust anyone.”

“Why do you say that?”

Belle frowned deeply and glared into the woods. “Because everyone is always keeping something from someone. Everyone puts on a fake face and lies.” Ruby saw a tear roll down her beautiful face. 

The werewolf put her arm comfortingly around the camper, but careful not to overstep boundaries, as she had only just met the beautiful girl. Belle, much to Ruby's shock, leaned her head against the Hunter's shoulder. 

“Nothings wrong, I wouldn’t say,” Ruby said, not wanting to upset Belle, and feeling the need to tell the girl why she had been staring so oddly. “I just had a weird feeling. That's all. I won’t lie to you. I swear it on the River Styx.” Ruby could feel the Fates look down on her, and felt slightly nervous, but was happy that she had someone to help and MAKE this promise to. 

Belle lifted her head off Ruby's shoulder and looked at the other girl with sad eyes. “You shouldn’t have made that promise.”

Ruby smiled. “I wanted to.”

Belle smiled back. Then she pulled Ruby into a tight hug. “Thank you,” was all she said. Ruby stroked the back of Belle's head. Her brown hair was soft. The strange feeling came back to Ruby, and the werewolf’s smile lessened slightly, unsure of what to think about it. 

The two girls broke apart and stared into the woods. Ruby wondered if she was strong enough to protect her new friend from any of the monsters that lurked inside. Belle turned her head to look at Ruby and their eyes met. They both blushed slightly. 

The sun was setting and the horizon just beyond the woods was beautiful. Ruby and Belle sat, and Ruby looked at the camper, and realized that even though she just met her, she would do anything for the bookworm, who she thought was much more beautiful than the sunset.

…………………………..

It had been a few days since the Hunters of Artemis arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Ruby had been hanging out with Belle and Ariel most of the time, and had introduced her new friends to Emma and Regina, who had been hanging out with Are’s and Apollo’s kids. 

Belle and Ariel were sitting at the table where Ruby had first met them when the Hunter came and sat down with them. “Hi, Ruby!” Ariel said energetically. Ruby returned the greeting and said ‘hello’ to Belle, who had her nose stuck in a book, as she often did. 

The three girls talked until two other campers, who Ruby didn’t know, walked up to them. One had long black hair with tan skin and dark brown eyes. She was carrying a metal helmet and had a sword in the hilt. The other had shocking blue eyes and auburn hair. They sat down beside Ariel.

“Hello,” Ruby said, and the two girls looked to her, not realizing there was a complete stranger at the table. The red-head smiled kindly, and the warrior-looking girl raised an eyebrow, though smiled too. “Im Ruby. I'm with the Hunters of Artemis.”

“Im Aurora! My mom's Aphrodite. This is Mulan, but everyone calls her Lannie.” The red-head introduced herself and motioned towards her companion. “She's an Ares kid.” 

Ruby nodded and extended a hand to Mulan. They shook and smiled at each other. “So you're the girl Belle has been going on about.” Belle went red and hid her face behind her book. Ruby raised an eyebrow. “I can see what she meant when she said you were cute.” That made Ruby blush. Ariel giggled.

Aurora elbowed Mulan, and the brown-eyed girl let out a laugh. “Oh, c’mon, babe! She's definitely not as cute as you.” She planted a kiss on Aurora's cheek. 

“You guys are dating?” Ruby asked. She didn’t know too much about how flirting worked, she had gotten rusty during her time with the Hunters. 

Mulan and Auroras eyes widened. “Um… Yes? Im sorry, are you homophobic?” 

Ruby shook her head viciously and smiled reassuringly at the two girls. “No, no! I was just asking. I’ve gotten bad at recognizing flirting when I see it. I wasn’t sure.” The tension was released at the table, and all five of the girls seemed to relax. 

Belle was still blushing, and peeking at Ruby from over her book. Ariel began to tease her, Mulan and Aurora also picking on the bookworm, just a lot less. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the courtyard. 

‘It doesn’t mean anything.’ Ruby thought. ‘Calling you cute doesn’t mean she likes you. And you don’t like her. You’re a Hunter of Artemis. You swore off love.’ Ruby hid her face and let a single tear fall. 

“Hey, Ruby?” The werewolf turned her attention back to the conversation as Ariel addressed her. “Me, Rory and Lannie are gonna go down to the creek. Wanna come?”

“No thanks!” Ruby responded, and waved goodbye to them as they left the table. 

Belle seemed pretty invested in her book, so Ruby left her alone, and zoned out, thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add some SwanQueen. I had too.

It wasn’t until someone came up to the table and stood beside Belle when Ruby became alert. 

A boy, about their age, with silvery hair and somewhat crusty skin, grabbed the book out of Belles hands. “Hey!” She said, whipping around to glare at the boy. Ruby started to stand, defensively. “Gold!” Belles anger fiercened, but was tossed in with sadness. 

“Hey, babe. Miss me?” Gold smirked cruelly at Belle. Belle ripped the book out of his hands, and shook her head. 

“Not. At. All.” The girl responded. “You’re a jerk and a liar. What do you want anyway?” 

A bulb lit up in Rubys head. This was Belles ex. Gold opened his mouth to respond, looking smug, but Ruby stopped him. “Hey. Leave her alone, jerk.” She glared at him fiercely, and he cowered. Then he turned and left the two girls. 

Ruby looked at Belle, who returned her gaze. Ruby sat back down and gave her friend a sympathetic smile. “Ex?” Belle nodded. “I haven’t exactly had the best dating life either…”

“Really? Wait, you mean you've dated before? What happened that it was so bad?” Belle asked, and Ruby's heart stopped.

Shit. Literal shit. This wasn’t something Ruby liked to talk about, and there was also the fact that it would give away Ruby’s secret. But she had swore to Belle she wouldn’t lie, and she was intent to keep that promise.

Belle raised a concerned eyebrow and Ruby swallowed. “I… well… His name was Peter.” Ruby began and Belle looked at her questioningly. “He was a great guy. I loved him.” Ruby's eyes watered, and Belle put her hand on hers. “But… there was an accident. I… accidentally… killed him.” Tears started to roll down her face. Peter was always a sensitive subject, especially because it was her who had killed him.

Belles eyes widened and she looked at her friend sadly. “I- Im so sorry, Ruby…” Pulled her friend closer into a hug, and her heart exploded. She cared about Ruby, and didn’t like that there was heartache in her past. 

Ruby hugged her friend back, and entangled her hand into her soft brown hair. Ruby's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. She quickly pulled away from Belle, much to the girl's confusion. Ruby got up and sprinted to the Artemis cabin, where her and the other Hunters had been staying.  
She heard Belle call after her, sounding hurt and confused, but Ruby ignored her and burst into the cabin, crying. She crashed down on her bunk before it registered to her that Regina and Emma were also in the cabin. 

Ruby picked her head up off her pillow and looked at them. They were both sitting on Emma’s bunk, fairly close. Regina’s lipstick was smeared, and their hair was messed up. All three girls looked at each other, and Emma and Regina blushed profusely before coming over to Ruby’s side.

“Ruby?” Emma asked, sitting down on Ruby’s bed and stroking her hair. Regina kneeled next to the bed. “Ruby, what's wrong? What's going on?” 

“Im in love….” Ruby managed to sob out before stuffing her head into her pillow. “Go away. Just go away. I hate it here.” She said, and Emma and Regina retreated slightly.

“Ruby… You’re a Hunter. You CAN’T fall in love.” Regina said, taken aback at her friend's confession. 

Emma just stood there. “... Regina… I… If you’re saying that we can’t fall in love... “ She paused and turned towards Regina. Ruby lifted her head from her pillow and watched the two. “Then… What the HELL were we just doing?!”

Regina's eyes widened, and she looked as if she was trying to hush Emma, but the blonde continued. “You’re the one who… the one who… FRICK, REGINA! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!” Ruby's eyes widened as Emma’s anger increased. “And now, you’re telling Ruby that she can’t fall in love?!”

Regina reached out to take Emma's hand, but the blonde pulled away and exited the cabin. Regina followed her, leaving Ruby to sob into her pillow, swallowing her misery and pondering her confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally talks to Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'day mates! I should be adding more chapters soon! Please comment and leave kudos, both really help me get motivated to actually write instead of sitting there listening to gay songs. Thanks!

It had been a few days since Ruby had run off, and she still hadn’t talked to Belle. She could see the beautiful camper sitting at a table with Aurora at her side. She seemed upset, and Aurora was talking to her gently and seemed to be trying to soothe her. 

Ruby felt terrible. She had left Belle without any explanation as to why. Ruby wanted desperately to go up to the girl and hug her again. She began to stare at Belle and Aurora. 

Just then, the auburn-haired lesbian stood and left, hand lingering in Belle’s. They bid each other goodbye and Belle stared down at the table. 

Ruby scowled and made up her mind. She walked determinedly over to the table. “What's wrong?” She asked Belle.

Belle whirled around to face her. “Ruby!” Tears seemed to grow in her eyes, and Ruby came closer and wiped them away as they dripped down her cheeks. “You just left! I didn’t know if I did anything wrong or something!...” 

Ruby's guilt increased, and she pulled Belle to her, and hugged her. Belle cried softly into Ruby's shoulder, and the two sat down at the table. “Belle.. Can we talk? Somewhere private?” Belle nodded, and they stood and walked to the Artemis cabin, which was usually empty.

They entered to find Emma sitting on her bed, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper Ruby couldn’t help but feel sorry for. Emma hadn’t talked to Regina since that day in the cabin, but seemed just as angry about it. Emma looked up. She attempted to grin at Ruby, and stood to exit the cabin. Ruby waved to her on her way out.

Belle and Ruby sat down on Ruby's bunk. “So.. I'm really sorry for leaving like that.”  
“Why did you?”

“I… I realized something…” Ruby hoped Belle wouldn’t inquire further, not wishing to tell her what happened, but also not to break her promise. 

“Realized WHAT?”

Silence.

“Ruby?”

“I don’t want to be a Hunter anymore.”

Belle pulled away from Ruby, shocked. “Really? Why not?”

“I… I don’t belong. I want to be happy, and I don’t know if I can do that with the Hunters of Artemis.”

Belle looked at her friend for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight hug. It was getting dark, and she was getting tired, but pushed that away, as she would much rather talking to Ruby.

“So, if you left the Hunters… What would you do?”

“I.. I think I like it here. At Camp Half-Blood. I don’t know… I want to have someone. I want to be able to love someone. Emma does too, I think. I don’t know, Belle…”

“So is that what was up with Emma?”

Ruby dug her nose into Belle's hair. “I think so. Probably. I caught her and Regina making out a few days ago.”

Belle giggled. “So what would Thalia say if she returned to the Hunters alone?”

Ruby grinned. “Maybe she could say I ate Em and Gina.” She said, before realizing her mistake.

“What do you mean, eat them?”

Ruby's heart skipped a beat, but she thought fast. “Um, inside joke.” That was true enough. The Hunters had always joked about what would happen if Ruby decided that one of them was on her menu.

Belle nodded. She yawned. She rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Sleep was gripping both of them. They laid back onto Ruby’s bunk and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
